


Watching

by Ferrydenpurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrydenpurple/pseuds/Ferrydenpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always watched Sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Supernatural fandom. A very short gen rated piece, can be read as pre-slash.

Dean wasn’t stupid, no matter what he would like people to think. No he wasn’t stupid. Not really. He knew the way he watched Sammy bordered on wrong, but he couldn’t help it. It’s just what he did, what he had always done. Since he was 4 years old he had it drilled into him to ‘watch out for Sammy’ and he took that very literally. He watched. Watched as he slept in his crib. Watched as he took his first steps. Watched countless first days at school. First fights, first girlfriends, first fallouts with dad. He watched as he left for Stanford and sometimes, when he had the time, he even stopped by and watched Sam at college. It wasn’t in a creepy stalkerish way (at least that’s what he told himself, and hey, ‘fake it till ya make it’, right?) It’s just that that’s what he has always done – watched Sam, looked out for Sam, taken care of Sam. It just might have gotten a little worse now that they were back on the road together hunting again.

He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off his brother. At first he chalked it down to their separation, to finally being allowed to observe Sam in close quarters again, to catalogue the changes that college had written on his little brothers skin. He held himself differently now, more confident, more sure of himself. Comfortable with his height in a way he never was before. He spoke more eloquently than before, enunciated every word. Dean supposed you couldn’t be a lawyer if you mumbled your way through your cross examination, but sometimes he missed the reluctant fourteen year old who talked down at his feet when he was shy and blushed at the drop of a hat. Not that he didn’t like this new confident Sammy, not at all. He liked that his brother had grown up so well, was proud of him in so many ways. Liked watching this older, stronger, surer version of his brother. Liked watching him a lot.

Sometimes he couldn’t sleep, not that he slept much anyway, but sometimes he would lay awake facing Sammys bed and just watch his brother sleep. Watch the rise and fall of his chest. Watch his peaceful sleep slack face and feel a contentment seep into his bones. Just knowing that Sammy was safe, seeing him there only a few feet away… He liked to imagine he could reach out across the divide of the motel room floor and touch his brothers skin, run a finger down the side of his brow, brush his hair from his face, perhaps ever so softly run the pad of his thumb along Sams bottom lip, feel his moist breath, know he is alive. But he never does. He watches and that is all. 

He gets a thrill out of watching Sam. It isn’t sexual, not really, but it’s hot and exciting and comforting all at once and it sits heavy in his chest. He’s pretty sure its love. The best times are when sometimes he catches Sammy watching him back. He doesn’t like to look too closely at how that makes him feel, but it flashes bright inside him every time he sees Sam watching him in return. He thinks that Sam understands it, this compulsion to watch, to observe, to make sure the other is ok. It’s intrinsic, built in to the Winchester DNA and reinforced by the lifestyle they lead.

So he watches Sam through first times and failures, heartbreaks and victories. He watches the changes, notes the things that stay the same. He sees his brother watching him and feels warm with it. He will always watch Sammy and always ‘watch out for Sammy’, it’s a part of who he is. It’s how he shows he cares. And there is nothing he cares more about than Sam. There is nothing in this world more worthy of watching than Sam. So he does. He watches, as he always has, as he always will.


End file.
